


mirror image

by ziska (ziskandra)



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, First Time, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziska
Summary: Despite being a staunch feminist who believes women can do whatever they want with their body hair, Rebecca can't help but be intimated by Audra's impeccable personal grooming.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Audra Levine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	mirror image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Rebecca hadn't waxed her pubes since she'd left New York City. It wasn't like she was growing a whole damn bush down there: she did partake in the occasional trim. Besides, she was a staunch feminist who believed women could do whatever they liked with their bodies. And yet, while she knew that the removal of body hair was directed by consumerism and the patriarchy, she couldn't help but feel somewhat self- conscious as she knelt between Audra's legs and gazed upon her new lover's perfectly primped pussy. 

"You know," she started, licking her lips nervously, "I've never done this before." 

Audra let out an amused huff, exhaling heavily through her nostrils. "You can't be worse than some of the men I've had pawing at me," she said.

To Rebecca's credit, she swallowed down any criticisms she had of Audra's ex-husband being a rotten lay. They had both been there, done that. "That's true," she answered. "At least I know what feels good on _my_ cunt. And I can follow instructions." 

"So what are you waiting for?" Audra asked. 

Rebecca had to stop herself from staring, overcome her intimidation. "You're beautiful," she said, lowering her head and beginning her work. 


End file.
